Journey into Mystery Vol 1 92
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Gangsters Other Characters: * * Mr. Jones (patient) * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** **** Donald Blakes Medical Practice * ** Unnamed Seaport Items: * | ReprintOf2 = Uncanny Tales Vol 1 54 | StoryTitle2 = The Remedy Oil | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A man ventures out to a mist-hidden island that has curative properties in order to marry a couple there. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Logarithm Other Characters: * Mrs. Gerrity * Tom Gerrity * Officer O'Malley * Mechanicans (Aliens) Races and Species: * Humans * Unrevealed alien races | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Hated Monstro | Synopsis3 = A showman's jealousy and cruelty to the circus' new attraction, a giant ape, leads to his doom when the ape, Monstro, takes his revenge! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = I Used to Be Human | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A man lands on a planet where eating the native fruit transmogrifies you into a monstrous hulking creature. He tries to hold out for as long as he can, but he finishes his food supply, and still no rescue ship arrives. He eats the fruit and changes. After the change he finds he has gained telepathic abilities to share with the other creatures and has gained a sense of empathy and peace. A rescue ship finally arrives and they state the reason for the delay is that scientists were developing a serum that would revert him back to human and they ask him to step forward from the crowd of creatures. His fellows tell him he is free to do so if he wishes, but he is content and does not move. The spaceship thinks that too much time has passed and the brutes can no longer understand their words and depart. The former human muses that the people of Earth are so conceited that it would never occur to them that there are better forms of life on other planets. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Space Pilot Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * P184, a single occupant spacecraft | Notes = * Sequence 1 The Day Loki Stole Thor's Magic Hammer plot by Lee, script by Bernstein (credited as R. Berns). * First appearance of Neri. Though not in mainstream continuity, Neri is seen again in . * While it is not expressly explained in this issue, the reason why Thor does not change back into Donald Blake after being away from his hammer for 60 seconds is because he is transported to Asgard, where -- apparently -- the enchantment responsible for this change is null and void. * Heimdall recalls the time Loki slipped by him in the form of a snake, which happened in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}